


The Crap on the Crayfish

by ijemanja



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, episode: s03e14 Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/pseuds/ijemanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode addition, starting from the end of the second last scene in 'Road Trip'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crap on the Crayfish

"Uh-oh." Crap crap crap. He was such a good kisser. Crap. She took a deep breath as she continued to stare up at him and swear a lot in her head. But all that came out as she exhaled was, "Oooh no."

"No good?" he said. He was smiling like he almost couldn't contain it on his face.

"Terrible," she said. "Awful. I am not gonna be able to stop doing that."

Then she smiled, and he kept smiling, and he touched her hair, brushing it back from her face, and she let out a little sigh because _god_.

"That - that sucks," Ben said.

"Totally sucks."

They were just smiling like complete idiots at each other now. And she didn't know what to do with her hands, so she put them up around his neck, just to get them out of the way. And then she was pulling his head down because if he kept smiling at her like that she was going to die, and kissing him again was clearly the only possible solution.

But he hesitated an inch away from her lips to say, "So we should talk, probably? About this?"

His hands were on her waist now beneath her blazer and she realised she could smell his aftershave or shampoo or just his skin or something that smelled really good. So forget the smiling thing, because it had just become a matter of if she kept _not kissing him any longer_ she was going to die, and so she said, "Yep, uh-huh," and then pushed up on her toes to cross that last inch quickly before he took her agreement seriously and actually wanted to talk.

His arms slid around the small of her back, gathering her up against his chest as he kissed her back. She figured he was on board. Who wanted to talk? Talking was stupid.

The kiss was longer this time, and deeper, and wetter, and awesomer. She got to slide her fingers into his hair; she'd always wanted to do that, and it felt really good. She got to taste the coffee-taste on his tongue, and smile against his mouth as he nipped her bottom lip.

It went on for a really long time, till she felt all flushed and too warm in her clothes, and his hand was on her butt, and what was even happening right now? How was this so good? They stumbled back a few steps, too busy making out to even, like, negotiate gravity apparently. Once they were steady again he just pulled her closer, his hips angled into hers. Her palms were moving up and down his chest. He groaned a little into her mouth, and then her fingers were bunching in his shirt and she was tugging at it and -

"Whoa, okay," suddenly Ben was like a foot away, holding her back by the shoulders. "We should probably, uh, stop um, stop that there. Now." He cleared his throat, swallowing hard.

She nodded. "Right, no, yes. Or you could throw me down on that desk."

His mouth partly open, he stared at her, and then at the nearby desk, for like a full fifteen seconds. Like she'd actually just short-circuited his brain.

And just the fact that she could make him look like that was just the sexiest thing ever, all by itself. Because he was all hers, and nothing could ruin that.

"I was kidding," she said. She totally wasn't kidding. "You're probably busy."

"Um," said Ben. "Yeah. What?"

"So we should find some time to... talk, like you said."

"Yeah, yes, definitely." He smiled slowly, finally caught up, though he did steal another glance over at the desk before letting his hands fall from her shoulders and taking a short step backwards.

"Well you could call me, and we could set that up." She twirled a piece of hair in her fingers, eyeing him. She could tell he'd been kissing someone just from looking at him - his mouth a little red, his hair all messy and his shirt half-untucked. She really liked how the person he'd been kissing was her.

He looked at the desk again and took another step back. "Yes, I will. I will... call you."

She decided to help him out by taking a step back herself. They could do this. They could totally not make out all day outside Chris's office. They were the dynamic duo, after all, there was nothing they couldn't not do.

"So, I will talk to you then," she said.

"Yep. Also in like a half-hour, at that meeting."

Crap, the meeting. Usually she loved meetings, but in half an hour she was just going to want to make out with him all over again. Or at least stare at his mouth a lot and picture it. That would probably be okay, wouldn't it?

"Uh-oh," she said.


End file.
